dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Explosive Wave
& or & or & or & or & or & |similar='Kiai Android Barrier Dimensional Barrier Evil Barrier Power Guard Heat Armor Maiden's Burst Revenge Blast Spirit Shot Wizard Barrier' }} Explosive Wave (衝撃波) is a technique where the user bursts out ki from all over their body in order to repel the opponents around them. It can hurt or block someone/something in a sphere surrounding the user. Overview King Vegeta is seen using it in one of Vegeta's flashbacks while on an unnamed planet with his elite (he also uses this attack in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3). His son Vegeta uses it as a child against Saibamen in Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku. As an adult, Vegeta uses it after being enraged over Goku's ability to match him during their battle on Earth, while being attacked by Warrior-type Namekians from Tsuno's village on Namek, and during the battle against Kid Buu. Kami uses it against Garlic Jr. in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone, and at the beginning of the Garlic Jr. Saga. While looking for the Androids in his timeline, Cell uses an Explosive Wave against civilians.Dragon Ball Z episode 164, "Ghosts from Tomorrow" Goku uses an Explosive Wave to destroy the Medas in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug, and to break free from some ice while training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.Dragon Ball Z episode 157, "Hour of Temptation" Broly uses the attack several times during his battle against the Z Fighters on New Planet Vegeta. Gohan uses it to free himself from Spice's hair tangle trap. He later uses an Explosive Wave against the Cell Juniors, blowing them away as a show of his new-found Super Saiyan 2 power. He later uses one against Perfect Cell in the Cell Games as well. As an adult, Gohan uses this attack to repel Majin Soldiers on the level above Babidi's lair in Babidi's spaceship. While fighting Majin Vegeta in a cave, Goku uses an Explosive Wave to defend himself from being rammed into a spike by Vegeta. Bio-Broly uses an Explosive Wave to destroy his container when released by Lord Jaguar's scientists.Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly, 1995 Goku uses an Explosive Wave to break out of his containment machine on M-2, and Pan later uses one while on M-2 as well.Dragon Ball GT episode 20, "The Source of Rilldo's Power" As an infant, Baby uses an Explosive Wave technique called Revenge Blast when he awakens on M-2, and during his encounter with Goku, Trunks and Pan on Pital. Goku uses the technique again during his battle against Gohan and Goten while the two were infected by Baby. Trunks uses an Explosive Wave against Omega Shenron in order to buy Goku and Vegeta time to perform the Fusion Dance. Appearances in Video Games Both the Explosive Wave and its variation the Super Explosive Wave appear in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' video game series. The Explosive Wave is a common Blast 1 technique, and is more defensive than offensive (it causes minor damage and knocks the opponent back). It can cancel certain moves, like Ki Blasts. Beerus is able to use this technique in Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale. Grandpa Gohan uses the Explosive Wave technique in Dragon Ball: Origins. In Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo, King Piccolo and other bosses often use this after super attacks. In Dragon Ball Online, this technique is called Searing Crane. It is a physical attack of the Crane Hermit skill tree. The user charges ki within their body while levitating off the ground, and then outlets the Explosive Wave that deals damage to enemies within the attack's radius. Variation *'Super Explosive Wave' – A stronger variation most often used as an offensive technique. Gallery References Category:Techniques Category:Defensive Techniques Category:Explosive techniques